


50 Signatures on the Declaration of Independence

by CraveThoseCrazySquares



Series: Please Stop - Lunch Adventures [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Dont read thjs, Lin-manuel please read this, M/M, Mpreg, Serious, Why are people reading this what the fuck, or dont, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveThoseCrazySquares/pseuds/CraveThoseCrazySquares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butt fucked by the founding father</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The encounter

It was a dank night in New York City. Our Hamilton walked the streets drunkenly naked. The crisp air caressed his undercarriage and virgin butt hole. "Mine 4 teh taking owo?" A masked, half naked, petticoat cladded lad crouched on a nearby rooftop. He suddenly leaped onto Hamilton, half chubbed dick flapping silently in the wind. He crushed Hamilton on impact with his grundle. "owO what's this I see??" Drayven whispered to Hamilton. "A ripe asshole ready for teh taking xD?" Hamilton swallowed hard, struggling under Dravyen's patriotically throbbing erection. 

"Are you ready for this dark night?"


	2. MISTAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this

Drayven lowered his ready asshole onto the Founding Father's floppy dick. Alexander started screaming out the star spangled banner.

Above , Aron Burr looked out his window to the sight below. The salt levels in his blood raised rapidly, higher than the salt level in the sea. 'CURSE U HAMILTON AND UR ABILITY TO GET LAID!!' 

Alexander heard Aron Burr's cries and instantly nutteded in Drayvens gaping asshole.

Drayven's mouth hung limp. "You didn't just do thta, did u? OwO"

Alexander looked at him, confused. "You're the one who literally just hopped on my presidential dick."

Drayven leaned forward, tips touching. (Nose tips btw) Alexander swallowed hard, shaking as Drayven pressed his face closer to his.

"U just impregnated me ^3^ "


	3. The Birth

Hamilton arose to the sound of Drayven's struggles. He blinked rapidly, the chloroform wearing off. The thick metal handcuffs cut into his skin, as Drayven flailed around, screaming. 

"nYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!~" Screeched Drayven, "I'm having a bab-- _ **HOLY FUCK**_ " Drayven deathrolled, pinning Alexander's arm. He began to violently push, and soon a bald head appeared from out his asshole, covered in shit and screaming for help in japanese.

"What is this wITCHCRAFT? Why am I sHACKLED TO YOU?" RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" demanded Hamilton, desperately trying to get away.

" 0W0!!~☆ !!¡! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE :3 !!~" Drayven cooed into Alex's ear. He grunted once, finally shitting the baby out of his ass. The baby flew across the room and hit the floor, still yelling in Japanese. 

Alexander Hamilton wriggled a shiv from ass, cutting his hand off in one swift motion. He Ollie outied the fuck outta there.

"Fuck this shit I'm out"


	4. The Trial of the Century

"No! You're out of order!!!" Screamed Drayven, echoing across the nearly empty courtroom.  Aaron Burr bitch slapped him, sending Drayven tumbling to the ground with tears in his eyes. Aaron squatted next to Drayven's quivering body. 

"I've got this shit." Aaron quickly stood up, and glared at Alexander, who sat in the defenses' seat, pouting with crossed arms. Aaron sashayed to the jury's box, adressing Drayvens child and the corpses of numerous intersex individuals.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you can clearly see, my client is a distraught mother who's in need and requires a raise in welfare for the heathenous acts that happened in the street. Sure he might've jumped onto his penis, buuut it was ALEXANDER who impregnated him intentionally like a ruthless asshat." 

Hamilton gawked and jumped up in protest, but Burr whipped around and pointed an accusing finger 

"SIT YO CHEAP ASS DOWN." 

Aaron turned to the honorable judge, a spider with tits,

"Your honor, this motherfucker is trying to interrupt me and make this pitiful mother raise this child without any help."

Drayven blinked slowly from his position on the floor, confused af seeing as Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were getting more and more blurred.

He shrugged, and the world went black.


	5. The Phantom Pain

A muted squelching noise and moans echoed throughout the room. A small boy laid on his cardboard box surrounded by shy-girl figurines. The portrait of Alexander Hamilton lied on his face. His door creaked open, light filtering in, as his "father", John, peeped in. 

"Are ya winnin' son?"


End file.
